


Rear Window (Stays Closed)

by lalalalalawhy



Category: The Thrilling Adventure Hour
Genre: Alcohol, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalalalawhy/pseuds/lalalalalawhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank <em>very nearly</em> opens a window.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Prompt: "Close the window", Frank and Sadie</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rear Window (Stays Closed)

“Frank?” Sadie called, “Why don’t we open the window?”

“Well now there’s a question, love, why *don’t* we open the window?”

“I asked you first.”

“Well I asked you second.”

“Supposing you did?” Sadie asked. “Oh, that reminds me! How ever did your trip out to the lake with your friend Pterodactyl Jones go, darling?”

“It went swimmingly, though, I must say, it was a bit of a water water everywhere situation, if you catch my drift.”

“Oh Frank!” Sadie cried, “was there not a drop to drink?”

“Not at all!” Frank said. “As you can see, I’ve remedied the situation.”

“Ooh, make my remedy a double.”

_~CLINK~_

“Now, on the subject of the window…” Frank began. 

“Oh, do close the window, darling. Whatever would happen if a bee got in?”

“Way ahead of you, Sadie-love. I had not opened it in the first place.”

“How very prescient of you, darling! Though not psychic! I can’t abide by psychics.”

“To prescience! And to not allowing strangers another point of ingress!”

_~CLINK!~_


End file.
